Watch Me Shine
by Fairy-Tail-Is-Family
Summary: Lucy was just a poor, homeless girl with the voice of an angel. Natsu was the rich and famous lead singer in the band 'Glitter'. There destinies were going in completely different ways, until an audition for a new female singer set the straight. When two people from two completely different sides f life, so what happens when their paths colide? (AU, NaLu, Band Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the songs. Please enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

It was just another ordinary day for Lucy, she woke up in the small abandoned apartment that she had made her home for the last few months and got dressed. She did her hair in her trademark half-up style with a blue ribbon, put on her sleeveless, dirty white dress shirt with a blue cross in the middle and a blue skirt with her brown, tattered boots.

She took a quick look at herself in her old, but surprisingly not cracked, mirror. She had been living on the streets ever since she was 10 years old. Her parents had been in a terrible car crash and sadly, not come out alive. She looked so much like her mother. The same beautiful blonde hair, the same big, hazel eyes, and the same bright smile.

The sounds of cars going past had shaken her from her daydream, but not before a single tear had escaped her eye. She hurriedly wiped her cheek and stood up from the floor. _'No point thinking about that now!'_

"Plue!" Her frown was replaced by a large grin as her dog came running toward her with a piece of paper in his mouth. She never really knew what breed he was, but she never really cared, he was once her mother's, and she loved him with all her heart. "What you got there boy?" she asked, puzzled

She grabbed the piece of paper from the small, white puppy and held it to her face.

"Attention music lovers," she read aloud, "Auditions for a female singer/guitarist for the band 'Glitter' held this afternoon at central park. Those wishing to audition are to come today at 1:25pm with a song prepared. Ages 17-20.''

"Pun puun~!"

"Glitter?" she had heard about them, briefly. She would occasionally walk past a group of giggling girls talking about how hot they thought the lead singer and drummer were, or swipe a magazine off of an unsuspecting citizen. They looked like the typically rich, famous, stuck up band with egos the size of Jupiter. She would have refused, but she knew she really didn't have a choice. It was getting harder and harder to produce enough money to feed Plue, let alone the both of them.

She would often sing at the park in the morning for tips, go into town in the afternoon to pick up a few watches or handbags left hanging around and buy whatever food she could with the money she had earned that day, then finally, before returning home, she would trade whatever she managed to get her hands on that day for money that she would set aside for a rainy day.

She wasn't happy that she stole things from people, but it really was the only way. Unless… Unless somehow… she managed to get into this band! They make lots of money, so it would make her life a lot easier, besides, apparently there are dorms at the recording studio that let the artists stay for a small amount of money.

Lucy practically flew out the door after taking a quick glance at her old, batted up digital clock sitting on her dusty bedside table. 13:23, it was a 5 minute walk to the park, but maybe if she ran…

* * *

Lucy got to the park with seconds to spare. She was panting heavily and could barely breathe, but she had managed to make it. She controlled her breathing and stood up straight, she had to look professional.

_'Come on Lucy! You can do this!' _she prompted herself.

After giving her name to the people at the entrance she was given a number and told to wait there. There were so many girls and it seemed like hours until Lucy finally heard her number being called through the speakers.

**_"Number 777! Can we please have number 777, Lucy Heartfillia on stage please! I repeat, number 777, thank you."_**

She quickly made her way up to the stage and strolled up to the microphone, surprisingly swiftly despite the fact that her stomach was in a knot the size of Fiore.

"Lucy Heartfillia?" Said a beautiful woman who she assumed to be Erza Scarlet. She had easily memorised their names due to all the screaming fans waving around giant posters of them.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, suddenly feeling a whole lot more self-conscious.

"Proceed." Erza stated bluntly, but gave Lucy a warm encouraging smile, almost like she could sense how uncomfortable she was. Then again, anyone who looked at her could tell she was out of place. While all the all others girls had dolled themselves up, caking themselves in unbelievable amounts of make-up and wore expensive-looking designer clothes, there stood Lucy, adorned in ruffled and grass-stained clothes, shoes that looked as if they were about to fall apart from under her feet, dirt behind her ears and no make-up whatsoever.

She silently cursed at herself for even coming up here. She could have easily walked away. They would go on as if they had never even heard her name and she could continue her not-so-sanitary daily routine. But it was to late to go back now, and she wasn't going to run away like a coward.

_'Mama, Papa, I promise you, I will become someone you can finally be proud to call you daughter!'_

_"I'm not_  
_You average type of girl_  
_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_  
_That sometimes they can't see_  
_I'm about to switch my style_  
_And soon things may get wild_  
_But I will prove I can conquer anything_  
_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_This time_  
_(Better watch me shine)_

_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

_So Get ready_  
_Here I come_  
_Until the job is done_  
_No time to waste_  
_There's nothing stopping me_  
_Oh_  
_But you don't hear me though_  
_So now it's time to show_  
_I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be_  
_So from my head to toe_  
_My mind body and soul_  
_I'm taking full control_  
_This time_

_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_

_Bet you don't think I can take it_  
_But my mind and body are strong_  
_Bet you don't think I can make it_  
_It won't take long_  
_Bet you don't think I can take it_  
_But my mind and body are strong_  
_Bet you don't think I can make it_  
_It won't take long_  
_Now watch me shine..._

_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_  
_Now watch me shine..._

_Better watch out_  
_Going for the knockout_  
_And I won't stop_  
_Till I'm on top now_  
_Not gonna give up_  
_Until I get what's mine_  
_(Until I get what's mine...)_  
_Better check that I'm about to upset_  
_And I'm hot now_  
_So you better step back_  
_I'm taking over_  
_So watch me shine_  
_Watch me..._  
_Watch me shine..._  
_Watch me"_

* * *

The band sat there, stunned by this mysterious girl. Her voice was amazing. So full of emotion and she had been able to hit all of the notes perfectly. As she was walking away, Natsu thought he saw a tear stream down her face, but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

_'Number 777 huh? Looks like things just got a whole lot more interesting.'_

* * *

HI GUYS! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my fic! Please REVIEW! I will update faster if I get some positive feedback! No flames please! But constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! ^3^ The song is 'Watch Me Shine' by Joanna Pacitti

Here's an awesome amv ^.^ watch?v=sagUza2SSl0


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the people who reviewed/followed/faved! Hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, any of its characters, or any of the songs used

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since the audition and Lucy had been growing impatient. The results were going to be announced tomorrow and She was feeling very uneasy at the idea of not being picked. She had thought it over and decided that it would be very good for both her and Plue if she were chosen. She had even gone out and found a few magazines lying around and read up on the band.

Their (only) costume designer, Wendy Marvell, 12 years old, was orphaned at the age of 7 and taken to the orphanage 'Cait Shelter'. She was soon adopted by Makarov Dreyar (head of the record label/talent agency known as 'Fairy Tail') and was chosen by Erza Scarlet as their sole designer after finding one of her many designs on Makarov's desk when coming for a meeting with the rest of the band. She is often described as "cute, kind and shy."

The drummer, Gray Fullbuster, 18 years old, was a hit with the girls thanks to having an unexplained stripping habit. He, like all the other members, does not have any parents. He came from a small village that had burned down, killing almost every person, including his parents. He was often described as "very kind once you know him" by Erza and Wendy despite having daily brawls with the lead singer, Natsu.

The Guitarist/back-up singer, Erza Scarlet, 19 years old, is the oldest member in the band and the most mature 90% of the time. She had amnesia as a young child and could not remember anything before the age of 11. She has a love of strawberry cake and has mentioned that she once fell in love with a boy who had given her the first piece of strawberry cake she had ever tried, but he had passed away, and she has never give anyone his name. She also acts as the mother figure of the band and is very protective of them.

The lead singer, Natsu Dragneel, 18 years old, was once the son of a very wealthy couple. When they passed away he had received a rather large amount of money and formed a band with a few friends. The band was quite popular and, when his friends ended up moving away, he was offered a chance to try out for the talent agency Fairy Tail. Ending up getting paired up with Erza and Gray, forming the ever-popular band, Glitter.

So far, the only person Lucy was really concerned about was Natsu. He seemed to be the type with an extra-large ego and a side of attitude.

Lucy got up off of her shabby, old bed and took a glance at her clock. 11:17. She usually got to the park around 11o'clock. "Shit," she swore under her breath, "they're probably wandering where I am."

Lucy had been able to form quite the audience over the past few months and she didn't want to lose them just because she was caught up, thinking about those stupid, childish kids. Yes, she thought of hem as immature children. They may all be older than her, but living on the streets for most of her life had given her a sense of maturity, and it pissed her off when people think they can do whatever they want just because they have money.

After a quick goodbye to Plue, she ran all the way to the park. Walking around the fountain in the middle of the park, she noticed most of the people she normally saw were not there. A few young children were smiling as they ran around the trees, playing kick the can, and a bunch of other fun-looking games. Games that she never got to play as a child.

A few kids and adults stopped what they were doing and looked toward her, smiling faces just waiting for her to sing. Waiting for so long, just for her. It made her so happy. It made her feel wanted. She cleared her throat and began.

"Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

* * *

Natsu stood there, stunned at how amazing this girl was. Her voice was like silk and she looked like an angel. It was the same girl from the audition. She took out a small bowl and held it around to the people sitting around, some gave her a few silver coins, some gave her 20,00 jewel. She started to walk over to him with the small bowl extended towards him. He quickly pulled his hood over his head and adjusted his dark glasses.

_'Can't risk a fan seeing me.' _He thought as he pulled 10,00 jewel out of his pocket and placed it in the bowl.

* * *

Lucy smiled at the unknown man. She hadn't seen him here before, or at least she thinks she hasn't. He could come here every day for all she knew. She could never have recognised anyone dressed like that, even if it was her most loyal tipper!

She continued to sing a few more songs until she decided it had gotten a bit to late to go into town today. It was ok though, because she still had some left-overs from yesterday.

* * *

Lucy had gotten about half way home when she noticed someone was following her. She continued walking so the person did not get alarmed and hide, and used the reflection of the shop window next to her to get a good look at the man. He was the same person from before, his baggy, orange and black hoodie covered most of his features, he had black jeans, black skate-shoes, a white scarf with what looked like a scale pattern, and to complete the totally creepy look, dark, tined shades.

She panicked a bit at the idea of him being a stalker, but settled down and decided to takes a few turns to try to lose him.

* * *

Natsu followed after the beautiful street performer, completely entranced by her voice. Suddenly, she took a sharp turn, he followed as best he could, but eventually came to a dead end and, with the mysterious blond nowhere in sight, he decided to call it a day and head back to the dorms.

* * *

The pink haired singer arrived back at the dorms only to see his fellow guitar-playing band member waiting out the front to scold him about how he never came to the meeting about who they would choose to be the new member.

After a few minutes of scolding, Erza sighed and started to walk away when she heard a shout from behind her.

"Hey! Who did you guys end up picking anyways?" she slowed to a stop and turned around to face her younger companion.

"You remember that girls, Lucy Heartfillia right?"

* * *

HI AGAIN! OMG SHE GOT CHOSEN?!

…Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone saw that coming… OH WELL! Review and you get CYBER-COOKIES! X3

Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

Another awesome amv! /watch?v=mBkQoHsOeYI


End file.
